Marie
Marie Kanker is probably the middle sister of the Kanker Sisters (older than May but younger than Lee). She has short blue hair that covers her right eye. She is in love with Edd, and many times he has been victim of the extreme love she has for him. She has a thing for automobiles. She wears a black sweat shirt, a pink belt and green pants. Her appearance takes on a slightly rocker chick edge to it. She is somewhat crafty and sneaky. Her teeth are yellow. She wears a sleeveless shirt and shorts for bed. She seems to be protective of her sister, May as shown in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" and she also seems to be very jealous of Nazz in the episode "May I Have this Ed?" when she took Edd to dance. Marie seems to have a slight accent. Personality* Marie the Menace Marie, she of the blue barnet and matching eyeshadow is the in-yer-face tough-guy of the Kanker trio, she "likes cheaters" and definitely has an air of menace and trouble-maker about her as well as having a fuse even shorter than Sarah's. If Lee is the brains of the outfit and May is the secret specially-honed weapon then Marie is definitely the muscle and what's more she enjoys flexing it. Marie's voice isn't as loud as May's or as grating as Lee's but all the same it’s a signal to 'don't mess' - she has a mean streak as wide as the Bering Straits and she doesn't mind using it on her sisters when the Eds aren't available - take note of the delight she took in tweaking that hair out of Lee's arm - yeowch! Although Lee is the apparent leader of the bunch, Marie can get her way by bossing her sisters around physically as well as verbally but despite her apparent thug n slug persona she can be quite rational too and she's not easily scared or given to flights of fancy like May is ie when the sleeping Jonny is lofted onto Lee who is flattened and can't move May won't touch him 'cos he's too weird but Marie will and she'll have a verbal dig at Lee while she's doing it to show she's on top of the situation - she's gonna make drill sergeant in no time and rub your nose in it along teh way for good measure! Marie the Mauler Marie is the real tomboy of the group and sometimes a bit of a bully when she doesn't get her own way, just because Double D is her so-called boyfriend and she simpers "Hiya muffin" doesn't mean she's adverse to wiping the floor with him - or any of the others for that matter. Where did May's black eye come from? Courtesy of Marie of course! She also proves to be a dab hand at wrestling as the Eds soon discover in 'Tag Yer Ed' and her speciality is the 'purple nurple'. Sadly we don't actually get to see this infamous move but somehow this makes it all the more menacing and meanwhile poor naïve Edd still thinks it’s a strudel filling, I hope he's never illuminated! Mushed fruit was never as bruised as this! However just like a strudel there's a soft centre to Marie too (only with less cinnamon) and even though its kept well hidden away, we get glimpses of it now n then in her original attitude towards the Eds when they fell into the Kankers' clutches - willing to bend over backwards to fix a snack, and in the fact that nine times out of ten she's genuinely pleased to see her "boyfriend" Double D. Goes to show there's a decent kid in there somewhere, maybe if she was on her own she wouldn't be so bad, who can say - but the proximity of her sisters seems to bring out the bad girl in her and also … well , she likes pounding people! Marie a la Mode Appearance-wise Marie is definitely verging on the Gothic/grunge end of the scale and with that eternal black sleeveless vest and her dark blue eyeshadow, its an awful strain to imagine her dolled up in ribbons and bows for Sunday afternoon tea at Auntie's. I half expect her to have an electric guitar stashed away under a pile of old oil filters & spare lawn mower parts and spend her evenings watching re-runs of the Crow while painting her nails that familiar rusty red again. Yet of course her image perfectly compliments her characteristics, there's no middle ground with Marie Kanker, and no secrets either -what you see is what you get and while she may not be in the running for future prom queen she has a certain style that isn't wholly bad, and hey I admit it some of us actually used to dress like that! Marie the Minx Volatile Marie definitely seems more suited to the robust Ed or even the crafty Kevin than the delicate Double D, but ahhh love is blind! So why does it have to be Edd? Maybe its his very 'one puff of wind and I'll fall over' qualities that appeal to her, or perhaps he brings out her maternal side? Well maybe, but personally I just think she recognises in him, somebody who will do the dishes properly - leaving no soap film or bits of scrambled egg plugged in your fork … oh you can call me unromantic but all the signs are there, heh! Okay, then again maybe its Edd because she knows he's very unlikely to disagree with anything she says or tells him to do thus making him the ideal boyfriend. Take their 'Honor thy Ed' wedding for example, Ed is easily coerced by the promise of soda, Eddy remains bad-tempered & defiant but Edd has already resigned himself to wherever fate (aka Marie) is going to take him. She knows she only has to wear his confidence down and take advantage of those innate good manners and the rest will be easy - Edd does all the work for her! Aww, such a sweetie-pie. All of the above credit goes to Edtropolis.com Old Marie Old Marie still seems to be the trickiest Kanker. She has grown really fat and is now married to Edd. She is only seen in a deleted scene of "Take This Ed and Shove It". Gallery Image:Marie firstseen.jpg|"I'm Marie Kanker" Image:Marie tvstar.jpg|"You've been canceled!" Image:Marie card.jpg|"It's for big Ed, Lee!" Image:Marie eddback.jpg|Need a megaphone? sweetie? Image:Tag_yer_ed_0001.jpg|Come To Mama! Marie_kiss.jpg|"Pucker up, overmitt!" See also *The Kanker Sisters *Lee *May *The Eds *Edd Category:Characters